Virtual Reality
by Nekofood
Summary: Yuzuki Yukari is the most famous gamer in her school and one of the best. What happens when she discovers someone better than her in her own world? And what happens when reality wrecks down too? Read and find out! (This is NOT a Vocaloid x SAO crossover) Rated T for swearing. HIATUS :(
1. Chapter 1

Just to clarify that this is NOT a crossover with Sword Art Online and Vocaloid. I use SAO as a reference to a virtual world. Please read and check this story out! Thanks for reading this author note!

**(A****s always, Vocaloid is not mine)**

* * *

**PR****OLOG****UE**

Sweat dripped into my eyes partially blinding me. My heart pounced madly inside my chest. My breathing hardly escaping my lips. I couldn't stand more that run.  
"Rabbit to HQ! Rabbit to HQ!", I shouted through the transmitter. I didn't expect that the phrases exhausted me too much, but I was wrong. As usual.  
I turned my head to the back. Those stupid noobs were still persecuting me. Shit. I was in the point to collapse.  
"HQ to Rabbit! Reinforcement coming right now!", I heard from the transmitter I sighed, but I continued running. A root suddenly protruded form nowhere and I fell; my face and knees hurting as hell. I forgot that I was in a jungle terrain with dangerous slopes that could carry me to an immediate death. I couldn't stand up and the noobs reached me with sadistic smiles. That did not look good. Where were the stupid reinforcements?!  
Suddenly one of my trackers fell in the floor. More exactly the top half of him. He dissolved in a cybernetic rain. His friends look at each other terrified. One by one fell in the floor with severe injuries.  
My savior watched me a while from above. She or he smiled and offered me a hand. I hesitantly accepted. The one who saved me was wearing a dark cloak that hid the face.  
"Thank you", I murmured between gasps watching my dirty boots. That run was extremely long and I was completely embarrassed. I would have to talk with the HQ about that kind of requests. They knew my lowest parameter was resistance. Velocity was my highest but if I have a high resistance my speed would decrease considerably, and I wouldn't have the right to be named like my avatar.  
"Hey, I said thank...", I lifted my head to face the discourteous savior but she or he had left me. Stupid insect that left me talking alone!  
Someone grabbed my shoulder startling me to the point of yelling like a little girl. I thought I was alone.  
"Are you the one who saved me?", I asked to the person who grabbed my shoulder. I didn't turn my head was to saw who was.  
"I don know what you mean... I just arrive", ah, that little voice. Definitely Aoki.  
"Ah, it's only you, Aoki", I sighed relieved but curiosity tickled me. Who had saved me?  
Aoki giggled without leaving my shoulder. She was a bubbly girl after all.  
"Just me? That could offend someone who wasn't me, Yuzuki-chan!", Aoki determined still giggling. Agh, I had told her many times.  
"I'm not Yuzuki in here, Aoki! I'm Usagi!", I shouted combing my hair with my fingers. I turned I face her and her big, blue, cute eyes. She was way too cute for that place.  
"Oops! Sorry, Usagi-chan!", Aoki apologized with her innocence of always. As expected from her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Did HQ sent someone I haven't met?", I questioned inquisitive. I was still amused at the player that saved me. It was so strong...  
She closed her eyes and frowned like she was remembering something very difficult.  
"No, no that I know", she stops a moment to think and then decided to continue talking. "I will tell you a secret because you're my friend. They didn't send someone to rescue you. They thought it was better to let you die for the cause".  
That shocked me. Were they leaving me? They were leaving me! Oh, those pieces of... I breathed slowly soothing down. Self-control was my new mantra. I better left before I lose control and shout to my friend.  
"I see. Well, I talk with HQ tomorrow. I have to disconnect now. I have homework to do. See you tomorrow!", I waved my goodbye to her. She saw me with a disappointed face.  
"You have to leave now?", I nodded vigorously. "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow at school!", she smiled again as if nothing had happened. She was a very good friend.  
"Game off!", I turned around and yelled the phrase to disconnect. My mind wandered instantly through a cybernetic tunnel returning to my body in the real world.  
I cautiously opened my eyes and checked the clock at my bedside. Seven o'clock at night. I sighed and remove the Brainswitch from my head. It was similar to a headband and it was the reason I could connect to the virtual world.  
"Yuzuki-chan, is time to dinner!", my mother called me just in time. My stomach was starting to growl like a savage beast.  
I left my Brainswitch in the table at the side of my table. I lifted my body; the tickles of being motionless prickling all over me. I continued to put my favorite rabbit slippers to the living room.  
Before leaving my room I questioned again who was that excellent player who rescued me.

* * *

Please favorite, follow and review if you like if not do not put flaws! If you like a specific couple you can leave it in the reviews. Thanks and wait for the first chapter as this is a prologue. Keep with me, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Nekofood reporting! I'm sorry for updating so late but here it's the chappie that I feel it's long... Well, read! :3  
As every Vocaloid fanfic will say: Vocaloid isn't mine and never be mine at least when I become a billionare. (I will get billionare only on the Sims 3 )

* * *

Aoki was expecting me in the school's gate with a impatient smile. She had expected me an hour ago but some...issues happened. Nothing to worry Aoki anyways.  
"Hi, Aoki!", I ran to her with the best apologetic grin I could make. She seemed to swallow it.  
"Good morning, Yuzuki-chan! Remember that her I'm name like Lapis-chan!", she repeated a similar thing from what I told her yesterday. I chuckled at her friendly meeting. It was always funny to hang up with her.  
"Anon and Kanon?", I asked for the other two girls that make our group. They were twins, and both of them were hackers as well as gamers.  
"They went where called by Teto-san...", she answered dreadfully. Teto-san was the directress of the school and she usually scolded Anon and Kanon.  
"Oh, that's shitty...", I murmured and Ao...ahem...Lapis-chan hushed me as if I said a government secret.  
"Sheesh! Don't say those words here!", she corrected me as if I was a little girl. I repeat, she was an excellent friend.  
"Yes, yes, Lapis-sama", I obeyed rolling my eyes at her. but she was very pleased to herself. "Let's go now or we'll be late", I walked towards school and she followed at my heels.  
Later that day, we were in lunch looking for a table. Not a single table was free for Lapis-chan, Anon and Kanon. We would have to eat outside again.  
There was a cherry blossomed tree with a table behind it. A perfect spot for us. We sat down in an awkward silence. All of us were disappointed at the rejection of our classmates, but none of us spoke out anxiousness aloud. We were that united.  
"Well, this day didn't begin good for us anyways so this is not a surprise", Kanon, the strong natured twin, assured us. She knew we get worried for one each other and tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Although she wouldn't admit it never. She was the stubborn type and we all loved her like that.  
"Yes, my sister is right", Anon, the soft tempered twin, murmured. She was very shy and was always hiding behind Kanon, Lapis-chan or me, but she was always very sweet with us. She was the delicate type and we all loved her like that.  
"Girls, don't worry about this fiasco! After all we are the goddesses of video games in this school!", I cheered them up. Their face turned again to life and nodded fervently.  
The game in where we were master was video game that uses the people in this school, teachers, students, everything, and sent them into a virtual reality. It was part of a governmental project. At the end of the year we competed with other schools and everything. The landscape reseted once a week so all of us tried to earn everything it offered us. We didn't lose our inventory or anything. I  
The video game was officially named Virtual Reality Project Experiment 07, but it was commonly denominated as VRP. The "VRP" stood for "Virtual Reality Project". Pretty cool, right?  
As we finished the food our chat changed regularly. In one moment we were talking about couches, and in another about the new cellphone that Peach* released.  
"Hey, what happens if VRP disappears? What will happen to us?", Lapis-chan hypothetically asked scratching the back if her neck. The question caught me without warning.  
"What are you saying, Lapis?!", I violently stood up. I hated honorifics so I quitted them.  
Lapis trembled a little at my intensity and gulped. I immediately felt sorry.  
"I'm sorry, Lapis. It's that... VRP it's very important to me", I apologized with a genuine feeling of guilty.  
"No, no. I'm the one who has to apologize. I was too insensitive with your feelings. Well, my feelings as well. I love VRP a lot too. I can't imagine my life without that video game", her eyes were tearful. She must felt very guilty too.  
"We feel the same!", the two female twins shouted at the same time. Perfect synchrony. The four of us laughed happily.  
I wished those happy times would last forever.

* * *

  
"Mom, I'm home!", I shouted by third time. Huh, I guess there's no one at home...  
I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. In the fridge there was a sandwich with a note attached. I put the sandwich in the microwave.  
"I won't come early at home. I left some money in my room. Get the freedom to go and eat something with your friends. Don't sleep late paying...that game of your. Sorry!  
With love, Mom", I read aloud waiting that the microwave advised me that my food was warm. I sighed tiredly. We were in hard times with the money but mom said that she wouldn't work until I had finished my studies.  
I took a bit of the sandwich and almost choke. Was the freaking sandwich made with snake poison, tears of the devil, and dragon's poop?! It tasted horribly! Thank to the gods that she left money!  
I grabbed the house phone and told Lapis, Anon and Kanon to a family dining restaurant that was near my house at seven o'clock. They accepted. While waiting for the hour we would greet, I dashed to my room and grabbed my Brainswitch. I wore it and a smirk crossed my lips.  
"Game on!", I yelled and again I was transported to the virtual reality that was better than the actual reality. I felt glad to be there again. It was like home to me.

* * *

  
"But...", the boy tried to reason with me. I couldn't bear that stupid boy.  
"Sorry but you weren't the one who was there running like mad and your "allies" leave you alone!", I shouted grabbing his shirt lifting him of the chair. I wasn't that furious but I couldn't permit that to happen ever again. In matter of fact..."I quit! Do you hear me? I will leave this ridiculous guild. You lose, idiots!", I freed the boy and walked away. After all, that was a guild that asked for MY help. I had my own guild with Lapis, in the game Aoki, Anon and Kanon, and Flower who was new but she was excellent. I didn't need those bastards.  
"You're the idiot! There is an another guild that's growing stronger and stronger! You don't have any chance against them!", the boy yelled-stuttered. My ears picked up some interesting information.  
"What you said? A new guild? Who are the players?", I interrogated him; again his eyes reflected fear. I was easy to scare noobs in that way.  
"Y-yes a new guild! I don't know who are them. I just heard rumors", he exclaimed fast glancing to the other guild member. They were trying hard to ignore us. I noticed their fake innocence immediately  
"I will leave you just because you gave me important information, but before I leave...", I touched my hip looking the case were my sword resided. I quickly take it out and made a big gush in his shoulder. As I said it was big but not deep. The guild member came to his rescue and took out their guns pointing at me in a single, swift movement, but long ago I had escaped. See? Velocity over resistance.

"Yuzu...I mean, Usagi-chan? What are you doing in here?", Aoki asked me after I arrived to the treehouse they used as HQ. She was in pixie mode were she was only 5.91 inches tall. She was totally cute like that!  
"Ah...ehm...yeah. You know, I got out of the guild. They were inconsiderate piggies", I croaked hoping she noticed my sadness. Se understood it, obviously.  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan. Now you are again with us, Anon, Kanon, Flower and me. We're your friends", she patted my back with her tiny hands. It was almost comical.  
I stepped into the treehouse with a vulnerable expression. I knew it was a bad thing to slash the boy but I had to escape as fast as I could. I knew that those boys wouldn't free me so easily. They were about to shoot me.  
"Usagi!", the twins shouted perplexed at the sight of their leader coming back. Then, their shocked faces change to joyful ones.  
"Usagi", Flower announced with the same stony face as always. It wasn't her fault; she was always the one with petrified face. She was an eccentric person with her likes for clothes and hairstyles. She was the stony type and we all loved her like that.  
"Girls! It's so pleasant to play again with you! Flower! So many time without seeing you", I ran to her and clasped her hands between mine. She gasped surprised but she knew me. I was weird when I was sad. She went to other school so we only saw her at the game.  
"Yeah. Almost a month", she confirmed with her boy-like voice.  
"Hey, I have an idea!", we all turn to the one who was talking. It was Kanon and her sister nodded flustered at the attention.  
"What is it?!", Aoki and I asked in unison already getting excited. We look at each other and smile. Flower kept silent observing us.  
"We have to celebrate out leader coming back so let's go to a hunt!", Kanon shouted applauding and hopping happily. I had never saw her like that. Flower and Aoki crossed glares, but at last they hesitantly agree. I knew they were informed about the new guild.  
"Why so insecure? If it's a bad idea we could go to another place. It's not a big deal", Kanon sensed the tensed looks they sent to each other. I was curious about what they heard.  
"I'm sure Usagi knows about this so I will explain to both of you", Aoki took a sharp breath and started her short tale: "It happens that there's another guild, a new one. The people who told me said they were incredibly, amazingly great. Even better than us, and it's not a secret we're the best guild throughout all the school and many others. Flower and I were worried that we could find them by accident and without preparation. We could lose our high status", Aoki sounded far more serious I had ever listened. Yes, for all of us our status in the game was very important.  
We all kept in silence. It wasn't an awkward one but a stressed one. I deeply inhaled.  
"But don't worry, girls. We will go prepared and everything will be fine! In hour we are leaving", I ordered like I always did. They nodded vigorously and searched for useful things to the hunt. I sighed very worried of our destiny.  
I shuffled to the control room and locked the door behind me. I wanted be alone and thought a moment about everything.  
I remembered the person who saved last afternoon leaving a deep admiration for it. My mom note. She was always leaving me alone at home. I couldn't say I didn't like it but it was tired be left alone long times. Yes, I had the game that was my world, my dream reality, everything after my friends. But my real world was shitty. If someone came and offered me that I could live eternally in VRP, I would accept without any hesitation. Then, it was the new guild. Something didn't sound correct in it. I had missed important information. And I knew who could give answers. But first the hunt and the other problems later. 'Today is today and tomorrow is tomorrow'. Or something like that.  
I heard three little knocks. I was sure they were Aoki's. I opened the door and effectively there was Aoki standing there. Well, flying.  
"Are you okay?", she had a true concern face. As always, Aoki.  
"Yes, yes. I was only...thinking", I didn't lie but I felt guilty. Why I felt guilty?  
"Ah...Ehm...It's good to think", she awkwardly said silencing us in an even more awkward situation. I felt dumb staring at my toes like they were the most fabulous things ever.  
"Hey! Come here and help!", Kanon yelled hysterically. Thanks to the gods she released us from the embarrassment.  
"What is the matter, crazy girl?", I remarked the last part. Kanon released sparks. I bit my tongue to not laugh.  
"Sheesh. Sister, calm down. She's joking around", Anon approached her twin and putted a hand in her shoulder. She whispered the words very quietly.  
"Okay!", Kanon stepped furiously out of the treehouse. I laughed together with Anon. Kanon was so easily heated up.  
"I'm ready", Flower interrupted with guns all over her black Lolita dress an her high boots. Her usual high, white and black ponytail seemed readjusted. Looking closely to each of the people around me, they all have unique looks. I described them as what they wore:  
Kanon and Anon with they combined fracs. Kanon with a black one and high boots. Her hair tied in a side ponytail. Anon with the white one and her short hair adorned with a headband. Her boots short but her socks long.  
Aoki with her pixie clothes and iridescent skirt and white top. Her blue-violet hair short but two hair strands stood up more as they were extremely long. Her headband was decorated with a big crystal I couldn't recognize.  
Flower with her Lolita dress and high boots. Her hair tied in a very high ponytail. Her hair was white but a strand was black.  
And I with my rabbit, black hood, a lavanda short dress, high lavanda socks, some artifacts at my hips and my black shoes.  
Yes, we dressed weirdly, but that was a simple game, no?  
"...Yuzuki!", Flower, Anon and Kanon, and Aoki shouted at the same time breaking my trance. My eyes focused again as my cheeks gathered the color of beetroot.  
"Geez, what were you thinking, idiot?", Kanon demanded with her hands at the hips. She was scaring me.  
I sweat dropped at my absorption. I was watching at the emptiness as I had watched a ghost.  
"I-I'm sorry! I was thinking about some idiot things! Nothing to worry about", I tried my best faking a credible smile and it seemed to function.  
"Let's go before it's very late!", Flower shouted with her M16 in her shoulder. She was a good, ferocious shooter. The best if I could say.  
"Coming!", we all shouted running to the forest that was waiting for us.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi, see this! It's a bunny!", Aoki giggled calling me with the knowledge how much I love rabbits and bunnies.  
Effectively there was bunny in the hole Aoki was looking for fluorescent slugs(long story). The bunny was color chocolate with the same color eyes. It was so cute!  
"Can I take her?!", I asked, my eyes sparkling watching the little creature.  
"Why not? It's a computer program so you won't have to be worrying about feeding her and those things", although Aoki assured me in a sweet way, her words were sore to me. I knew I was inside a game but sometimes I forgot it. The virtual reality wasn't very different than the reality, but it was much cooler.  
"Yes, you're right! But I will leave it here. She may have a family to take care!", again I faked my enthusiasm. I couldn't make sad my best friends. With what right I could do that?  
Suddenly the noise of people sharing bullets attracted Aoki and I's attention; the twins and Flower where nowhere to be seen. That alarmed us much more than before. We at ryes running(Aoki flying with her tiny pixie wings) towards the sorting party in a mission to rescue whoever was being shot.  
To my surprise, and Aoki's horror, the one who was shooting our friends like they were some simple NCPs was my capped savior.

* * *

Please review, follow and favorite!  
P.S: For the ones that maybe read my other fanfics, I will update them soon. Sorry for the wait! :S


End file.
